fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo's End of Time?!/enemies
[[Fantendo's End of Time?!|'End of Time?!']] is a turn-based tactics stealth video game incorporating elements of adventure gameplay. During the infiltration phase, your agents will come across various enemies, called Guards, most of the time it will be basic bad agents who are only a threat if they see you. But sometimes, you will see more powerful enemies necessitating a particular strategy to knock out. __TOC__ The enemies have three principal state: normal, suspicious, alerted. Each state will change the way the enemy will move and will interact with other enemies. In a normal state, the default one, an enemy will use random (or predetermined) movement of 5 squares maximum. A guard becomes suspicious when one of your agent uses an action too close from the guard, like walking, peeking, tampering or knocking out another guard. He can also become suspicious if the agent run in the same room as the guard or if the agent fails to tamper a machine in the same room. In this state, the guard will use a 5-squares movement towards the square where they heard something, it can be towards the machine or toward the square where your agent finishes they run. If the guard finds nothing, they will come back to normal state in three rounds. A guard becomes alerted when they see one of your agent, when they come across a guard KO’ed or if another alerted guard comes to them. This state is permanent, the guard will always use 8-squares movement in the direction where they think one of your agent could be. An alerted guard will alert other guard if they cross them. * Charmed * KO’ed : First apparition: ACT 1 The Puppets are the default enemies in the game, they mostly walk randomly in an 2 to 5 squares movement until they are alerted. When they are alerted, they will search through the level for your agents, they can make movement of 8 squares by turn. When an agent is within a Puppet's fire range, he has to move in a hidden area in one square, if not the Puppet will attack them and knock them out. Puppets change their uniforms to correspond at a level theme: * ACT 1: Clown costumes * ACT 2: Space suit (with a 60's touch) * ACT 3: 90's ravers * ACT 4: Typical suburban clothes from a 50's family * ACT 5: Greek gods * ACT 6: Traditional Asian clothes (Japanese, Korean and Chinese). * ACT 7: Sea monkeys * ACT 8: Football players * Secret Act: Glitchy clown costumes : First apparition: ACT 2 The One-Eyed Jacks move themselves from room to room each turn. When they arrive in a room they scan by rotating on themselves. To keep an agent to be seen by a One-Eyed Jack you have to be sure to be hidden in a place that won't be in the One-Eyed Jack's vision range when it will turn on itself. One-Eyed Jacks are a floating specie meaning that they can fly above void zone. One-Eyed Jacks change their colors to correspond at a level theme. : First apparition: ACT 3 DATA_S5.s are robotic enemy with more movements than a normal enemy but it also has the faculty to become suspicious as soon as one of your agent enters in a 4-squares range around them (even if the agent is behind a wall or an obstacle). They are powerful enemy but with a great weakness, you can tamper them and make them for a limited amount of time one of your agent. DATA_S5.s change their colors to correspond at a level theme. : First apparition: ACT 4 The Centurions are unique enemies that you will come across through the missions. They can be seen as the anti-agent as each of them has a power resembling to one of the different type of agents. As long as a Centurion is in the map, they will give your agents debuffs or bonus to the other guards. Outside of this powers, The Centurions play nearly like the Puppets with a 8-square max movement by turn and a regular vision. They are considered as the most powerful enemies beside the bosses and can be very challenging to win against. For the story, the Centurions are also characters from other universes and like your agents they don't know what they are doing, they just think they are participating to a competition and that you and your agents are the rival team. Also depending on who you choose as an agent between Mons and Madame Mothana, the one you left behind will become a Centurion. : First apparition: ACT 5 The Nitropedes are strange looking and enormous caterpillars made of explosive silver balls. When they see an agent they launch an explosive which will knocked out any of your agent in a range of 4 squares. Nitropedes change their colors to correspond at a level theme. : First apparition: ACT 6 The Invidias are a intimidating enemy as he always knows where is the nearest of your agent and will always walk towards them. If the Invidias are slower than regular guard (only 5-squares movement maximum), they always go to the right direction. The Invidias can't be in a suspicious or an alerted state, but can still be charmed or knocked out. : First apparition: ACT 7 The Prismatic Mirages are invincible and powerful enemies that fly above the map looking for any suspicious activity. Their vision range are not influenced by walls or obstacles like their movement. As most of the enemies, they can knock you out once they see your agent, making them really dangerous. Be careful! : First apparition: ACT 8 Vulpea is one of the Centurion, but she will only appears close to the end of the game during the final act, Act 8. She is like any Centurion but she has the power to bring other Centurion to the game making her a real challenge for the player. Some enemies can have an elite status. Elite enemies will have a colorful aura and some change in their color scheme in comparison to other enemies of the same type. Each aura color means different bonus: * RED: +1 Resistance * YELLOW: If it knocks out, all the place is in Alert * GREEN: +5-square movement (even in Normal State) * ORANGE: Have rare item or a lot of coins on him * BLUE: 360 degree view * PURPLE: If suspicious, he will bring a strong enemy in the area Centurion can't be Elites. In certain level, the aura won't appear outside the vision range of one of your Lookout agents. * : Plague Master * : Sunfire * : Vulpea * : Glenn * : Madame Mothana * : Lucrecia * : Qezalt * : Princess Acacia * : Aingeru * : Mons Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Stealth Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Coral Games Category:End of Time